


The Gospels of Winchesters

by lita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was worried about the implication of the story of their lives written as gospels. Sort of a tag for season 4 episode 18. Mention about the actual Bibles but I hope it's not offensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gospels of Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Never own Supernatural.

Dean could feel that Sammy wanted to ask him something but contained himself not to do so. He looked like a boy given a report card but was too afraid to open it. He waited until they drove a few miles but when Sam was still quiet, he himself couldn't contain it any longer.

"What's the matter with you? Do you want to have more Dr. Phil's session with me about Lilith?"

Sam nearly jumped from his seat.

"What? WHAT? NO, DEAN, I have no interest at all in Lilith as I said earlier. I was thinking ..."

"Well, it's good that you're thinking again. You haven't done much of it lately."

Sam wanted to protest but decided it wasn't worth it as there's something more pressing in his mind.

"Dean, did I hear you correctly? Before the whole Lilith thing. Did you mention 'the Gospels of Winchesters'?"

"Yes, that is what I said, geek boy. I thought you always paid attention to lectures."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did, but you're not really a lecturer, are you?"

"Sammy, Sammy, you're always the one for books and formal education. I'm well qualified to be a professor in supernatural hunting if I want to be. But I'm done with a proper job, thank you very much. Yes, Cas said that Chuck wrote, in fact is still writing, the Gospels of Winchesters".

Sammy gulped. He wanted to point out that no one in the right mind would want to take Dean's "subject" but decided against it.

"But Dean, this is serious. Does it mean in the future children in Sunday schools will read our stories and the teachers will use them as examples of what to do and what not to do? The ten commandments and all that jazz."

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I never attended Sunday schools but I guess they have to listen to stories of some sort, otherwise they would be bored. So I guess, yeah. That is a big if though. As in if the world doesn't end. If the apocalypse does happen, I guess we don't need to worry about it."

Although Dean said it lightly, Sam could feel that Dean tensed his shoulders and jaw. He wondered why it was so. Not that anybody shouldn't feel tense about it as it's the freaking apocalypse but he thought Dean would be above all that. Perhaps being in hell did take its toll more that Sam would like to imagine.

"Don't worry, Dean, I'm pretty sure we will manage to stop it. I'm more worried about the "Supernatural" books becoming gospels though. They're not really children reading material with the violence, gores, and horrors, are they? I wonder why Chuck put so much details."

Dean smirked.

"Yeah, I guess the old and new testaments are all about ponies shooting rainbow and sunshine out of their asses and nothing bad ever happens. Typical Disney stuff and happily ever after."

"That is not what I meant. Wait, I thought you never read the bible before. How do you know what is in there?"

Dean remembered the time when he hold the Bible during "Lilith' visit" when he got the ghost sickness. He didn't mention to Sam the fact that since then he has read through some chapters especially about the "Revelation". Know thy enemy from Sun Tzu. He won't admit it though. After all, Sam is the geek in the family. Not they have many family members, but out of the two of them, Sam is the nominated geek. He couldn't help himself and chuckled at the thought of that.

"What, Dean? I'm pretty sure you think of something funny about me."

"Nothing new there, Sasquatch. I always think of something funny about you. I believe most people know bits about the Bible if they have made the films such as "Samson and Delilah", "Garden of Eden", "Moses' parting the Red Sea". They're not really sunshine materials, are they?"

"No, but I think they don't put too much details in the fights. What if the children started to carry salt gun and dig graves? What examples do we give to the next generation?"

"I think it's a good thing. The more they know, the less harm can those creatures do."

"Dean, you can't be serious."

"Well, we couldn't help it, could we? It's not us who wrote those 'bibles'."

Sam conceded. "I guess you're right. But, Chuck also detailed my relationship with Madison... By detail, I meant really really detailed. I'm pretty sure that is not in the current bibles."

"I think fornication is the word you were looking for."

"Dean, I don't even know you know such words."

"Not really my word. I was reminded of it by someone else. Yes, I have a vivid idea of what you meant. I'm proud of you Sammy. I don't know that you have it in you."

"Dean, that's not what I was worried about. Did you read them in details? How could you? I'm your brother."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure "Supernatural" covered everything we had gone through to make sure it's legit. As you usually said, we need to do proper research before going to a war."

Sam smiled at the corner of his mouth.

"It's a good thing that Chuck also detailed your fornication with Casey then. After all, we need to do a proper research."

Dean said with a straight face. "If you think you can get back to me by that Sammy, you're mistaken. I'm proud of my achievement in case you don't notice."

Sam wondered if he has used up the quota of the word "but" in his lifetime but couldn't help it. "But, Dean. What have we taught the children with the story of our lives? Besides the obvious one such as the importance of Latin, always salt our living area, and how to mention Christo subtly."

"Detail, detail. If you worry so much, you will age faster before the apocalypse even begins. We didn't write the gospels, we just do what's right for us," As Dean thought about his time in hell, he added bitterly "at least most of the time. Let the prophets and angels worry about the gospels. We've had enough in our plate to deal with. Let's worry about the apocalypse first. The government or the Vatican or whoever is in charge can always censor the parts they don't want before republishing the gospels."

"I guess you're right. If I don't know you any better, I may think you're possessed as you randomly sprout some wisdom tonight."

"Hey, somebody in this family has got to have the common sense and it ain't you. I have one question for you though."

"Shoot, the wise one, at least you're wise to admit that you don't know everything."

"With the whole Sam/Dean thing on the Internet, does it mean I get to be the female? Is there any Dean/Sam thing out there?"

"Ewww. Those are 2 questions. Jerk!"

"Bitch!"


End file.
